


【利艾】指尖能触及的地方

by SouniaHex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouniaHex/pseuds/SouniaHex
Summary: 艾伦死后他偶尔会感到疼痛。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 80





	【利艾】指尖能触及的地方

艾伦死后他偶尔会感到疼痛。  
疼痛发生在他的右手手指上，不是受伤时那种尖锐而剧烈的彻骨的痛，而是一种迟缓却绵长的钝痛，好像有人在他的红茶里下了慢性的毒，要等毒素随着血液逐渐循环过全身才会最终发作，让他后知后觉地淌满了冷汗，被疼痛拉扯得不得不张开嘴用力呼吸。韩吉说那是幻肢痛，他不喜欢这个说法，他觉得自己还没有愚蠢到会为已经不存在的身体部位感到疼痛的地步，他不是那种会固执地拒不承认明摆在眼前的现实的人。更何况，他实际上并没有觉得失去的那两根手指有多惋惜。确实，那给战斗和生活带来了不少影响，但在艾伦决绝地以自己的死亡结束了一切后，他便再也不需要战斗，也谈不上还有什么生活了。  
那一天他看着包裹艾伦的庞大身躯从他的视野中缓缓蒸发，在热汽里化为伸手握不住的虚空的一部分，仿佛一座流沙塑成的巍峨雕像摇坠着轰然倒塌，只有残余在战场周围的浑浊涌动的气流似乎还能证明刚才发生了什么。那个名叫三笠的女孩哭喊着“艾伦！”丢下装备冲上前去，在废墟里用滴血的手指拼了命地翻找，试图从死人堆里挖出那个此时本该已经从巨人体内脱离的人。而他只能站在原地，把艾伦的名字在牙间咬碎了，默默地吞进肚里。  
然而他们最终也没能从遍布的残垣和断壁里找到恢复了原来形态的艾伦，既没有存活的依据，也没有留下尸体，刚满19岁没多久的青年仿佛一夜之间被纷纷吹落无处可寻的樱花一般，随着他巨人的形态一起无声无息地消失了。  
他们给艾伦立了个墓碑，在墓园里于那场战役中死去的其他人旁边一个不起眼的小角落。葬礼举办得小心翼翼，没有对外声张，因为世人对于艾伦·耶格尔究竟是英雄还是恶魔仍然争论不休。但在他看来，给一个死人安上诸如此类的头衔这行为本身就毫无意义。他们几个亲身经历了战争始末的人尚且从未猜透艾伦到底在追求些什么，那些一生都被困在墙内的普通民众妄图去公正地评价艾伦，也终究只能停留在街谈巷议的程度罢了。  
那座墓里是空的，只有艾伦生前的几件衣服和为数不多的其他私人物品。他们都很清楚这一点，但并不妨碍葬礼那天所有人都对着空冢哭得稀里哗啦。那天是帕拉迪岛上难得的大晴天，但104期的几个人流出的眼泪汇聚在一起，把脚下的泥土沾湿得仿佛倾盆的骤雨从半空中忽地降落，连地面上的草叶都被大颗的泪滴砸得不住地晃动，好像再也承受不住这悲伤的分量。  
只有他没有哭，神色一如往常的平静，脸上甚至没有流露出分毫被四周的哀恸氛围感染的痕迹。他只是静静地站着，在轮到他致辞时迈着缓慢却沉稳的步子走上前去，伸出残缺的右手，穿过葬礼现场被悲泣压抑得仿佛凭生出了凝窒重量的空气，堪堪停在冰冷的大理石墓碑上方，好像在用那两根不存在的手指触摸艾伦的名字一样。他张了张嘴，但最终什么也没有说。  
如果他没记错的话，手指上的疼痛就是从那之后开始的。

他本以为事情也就仅止于此了，这种比一潭死水还要空寂的生活会一直延续下去，这份细小却不容忽视的疼痛也会就这样像亦步亦趋的影子一般伴随着他余下的人生。直到有一天，他在睡眠中被手指上奇妙的触感唤醒。  
他警觉地睁开眼，却不敢相信自己所看到的东西。  
他看到了艾伦。  
长发低垂，灰瞳含着星似的光，面目和身形都和他生前19岁时的样子一模一样，熟悉得让他心惊，几乎要将对方的名字直接呼喊出来，但身体某处似乎又有什么东西在提醒他这一切并不是真实的。他低下头去看，艾伦正握着他的手细致地抚摸着，那里的皮肤将艾伦手掌中令人留恋的温暖和柔软忠实地反映了到他的脑内。他情不自禁地伸出自己的手指，想要反握住艾伦的手，抓的再紧些，再重些，最好能让对方索性失了平衡，一下子扑到自己怀里来。  
就在这时，他突然意识到那种奇异的感觉是什么了。  
仿佛为了确认般，他将视线从艾伦身上移到自己的右手，只见五根手指完好无损，曲伸自如，触觉和力量都一如受伤之前。如果他真想把艾伦拽进自己的怀抱里，当下就可以做到，就像他此前曾无数次在幻想中描摹却从未实施过的那样。  
他转头向四处张望，发现他们身处的地方好像是一片巨大而广阔仿佛无边无际的白色沙漠，远处有形状不清但明亮到刺眼的光，像永恒般持久地照射着，把除了他俩和流动的白沙以外空无一物的这片空间笼罩在一种半是神圣半是阴沉的氛围里。  
“这是梦吗？”他问眼前的人。  
“也不完全是，”艾伦回答道，露出一个淡淡的微笑，“在外面的现实世界中确实已经没有我了，但在这里我是真实存在的。”  
“那就是梦了。”他几乎有些蛮横地断定道。  
“您这么说也没错。”艾伦点了点头，仍是从容地微笑着。  
他抬起右手，用力地把对方的脸压向离自己极近的距离。  
“既然是梦的话……”他喃喃地低声自言自语。  
既然是梦的话，我就可以做我一直想做的事了吧。  
他用撕咬般的力度吻上艾伦的唇。  
他感到艾伦的身体剧烈地颤了颤，却没有丝毫要推开他的意思，于是伸出了另一只手将对方狠狠地拥住，几乎用上了十成十的力气，若是普通人怕是连骨头都要被这样的拥抱折断。可是艾伦只是顺从地任由自己被这般凶狠的强力扯得一个趔趄，如他所愿般当真跌进了他的怀里，甚至还张开了双唇方便他的舌头进入，在里面粗暴地翻搅肆虐，从两排敏感的齿列舔到软和的上颚，在味蕾上挑起两人唾液交缠的甜蜜刺激。艾伦急切地朝他靠过来，湿热的口腔仿佛在引诱他走入得更深似的向他贴得更紧，全然不顾粘腻的口水已顺着自己的嘴角湿漉漉地流过下颌，在他的衣领上滴落，晕开一小块色情的痕迹。他于是吻得更侵略更狂乱，像野兽在掠食般毫无慈悲地将他的猎物吞吃殆尽，直到艾伦被吻得再也透不过气，承受不住般嗯嗯唔唔地捶打他的胸口才停下。  
他亦是喘得有些急了，灼烫的手指摸索着从艾伦的发丝间梳过，安抚着怀里面色潮红正在喘着气努力恢复呼吸的人。他将艾伦轻轻地放倒在流沙铺成的地面上时对方没有反抗，他动手去解两人的衣服时也没有，他于是从善如流地开始舔吻艾伦的脖颈，锁骨和肩头，舌尖在对方的喉结上蜻蜓点水般一下下地戳弄，手指却毫不留情地掐上两颗乳头，颇使了一点力气去揉捏按压，逼出艾伦的闷哼声后又用炙热的唇舌去含弄舔舐。如此这般反复几次后他满意地听到艾伦的声音从吃痛逐渐变成了享受的呻吟，柔顺地仰躺在凹陷的沙地上，随着他的动作轻微地扭动身子。他感到身体里的渴望和热意全都汇集到下半身，觉得再进一步的忍耐已经是完全不可能的事情。就在此时，艾伦像是能同步感知到他的欲求般以一个邀请的姿态朝他张开自己的双腿，甚至勾起他的手指去触碰自己的后穴，看起来好像比他还要更加急切。  
他咬牙压抑住想要不管不顾地直接操进去的冲动，只是先用指头浅浅地拨弄着穴口的褶皱。未经人事的洞口战战兢兢地闭合着，很干涩，勉强容纳了一个指节便条件反射地紧缩起来，不让他再继续进入了。他一边在心里暗骂着该死的梦境竟连这种地方都如此还原，一边急迫地抬起头想先观察下对方的表情和反应再决定下一步的行动，却发现艾伦的手向后伸去，在身下的沙地里摸索了一会儿，捞出一个装着透明液体的玻璃小瓶子来。艾伦涨红着脸把那东西递给他的时候他觉得心脏仿佛就在喉咙口跳动，额头冒汗，血液迸发，整个人都在燥热和如同动物本能般的狂暴中几近失控。他粗鲁地抢过那个瓶子，往手上直接倒了大半，借着润滑迫切地伸进艾伦的后穴里，一下就进得极深，刺得对方猛地弓起身体，被过于直白而强烈的快感激得全身颤抖不已，眼珠都近乎翻白。他又将剩余的粘稠液体倾倒在对方的茎身和会阴处，把艾伦的腿间搞得一塌糊涂，已经空了的小瓶被他随手扔在旁边。  
“你连这个也能变出来？真是淫荡啊。”他一边转动弯曲手指在紧窒的肠道内横冲直撞，与其说是在给艾伦扩张准备不如说是满足他内心玩弄对方身体的暴虐欲望，一边用恶劣的言语去挑逗对方，逼得艾伦羞耻地别过脸去，想要合起淌着滑液的双腿却又被他一把拍开，“那你有没有弄个什么又硬又粗的玩意儿插过自己下面那张饥渴的小嘴？或者干脆捏出一个我专门拿来干你自己？那是什么感觉，有现在这样爽吗?”  
他本来不想这样的，他本来没打算用这种污言秽语来羞辱对方的。他想象中和艾伦的第一次应该是极尽温柔而体贴的，过程中不会有疼痛也不会有难受，他会细致地照顾到对方的感受，用轻柔的手法爱抚过艾伦身上每一处敏感点，等到对方足够放松了才尝试着进入，假如有机会的话，还要——  
可是现在已经没有机会了，而且以后都再也不会有了。他知道这场梦醒来之后一切都会回归虚无，于是索性自暴自弃地放纵心底最黑暗的欲望从理性的牢笼中挣脱，在对方的身体上肆意妄为。他把性器捅进艾伦的内部时听到对方呜咽了一声，生理性的泪水从眼眶中溢出，和口水混在一起把脸弄得狼狈不堪。艾伦在他身下抽动着双手想要抓住些什么来支撑自己，然而空荡的地面上什么实物也没有，只有细密的流沙从他紧握的指缝间像水一样地漏下去。他见状抓住艾伦的手压到头顶，硬是不让对方在这场情事中的注意力被任何东西分散。  
“没有……”艾伦细若蚊蚋般混着低吟和气喘的声音传到他的耳朵里，“那种事情……才没有做过……”  
他愣了一下才反应过来这是在回应他先前故意说来刺激对方的淫秽话语。他被这般诚实的应答激生出了更进一步地欺负对方的念头，一边在艾伦灼热的甬道内变着法儿又深又重地顶撞着，用饱胀的龟头去磨肠壁上四处遍布的脆弱的软肉，一边把脸贴到艾伦的耳边，往里面有一下没一下地吹气，温热灵活的舌尖反复勾弄挑拨小巧的耳垂，时不时地轻咬一下，然后便能满足地收获到从艾伦口中情难自抑地逸出的带着颤音的惊呼声。  
“真的吗？都没有？”他刻意地压低了声线，让自己沾着情欲的沙哑嗓音和着抽插时的水声像大提琴琴弦般拨扫磨蹭过艾伦的耳畔，“也没有自慰？没有想着我然后摸自己？那样能高潮吗？是不是自己弄完以后还是觉得欲求不满？”  
艾伦的脸在他充满占有欲意味的注视下腾地变得越发红了，被啃咬过的脖子和耳根更是红得似乎在滴血，肠道里忽地绞紧，绵软湿热的肠肉纷纷从四面八方迎上来亲昵地挤压吸吮着他的阴茎。他知道这便是承认的意思了，于是越加发狠地将自己的性器顶得更用力，进到手指无法企及的深度，也无暇去顾及梦里的艾伦说的话是不是符合现实，只一味地把阴茎直直地捅入贯穿到对方从未被碰触过的无比柔嫩敏感的内里，不顾艾伦断断续续的哭喊声和战栗着夹紧的双腿，只是不断地索求和压榨着对方的身体，血脉偾张，吐息粗重得仿佛两个即将溺毙的人，汗水在肢体交缠中融化在一起，直到两人都被过激的快感逼上极致的高潮。  
“利威尔兵长，”那是艾伦在这场梦中第一次，也是最后一次叫他的名字，嗓音混着刚刚高潮后浸过沙般的粗砺和喑哑，仿佛灵魂都被短暂地剥离了身体一样，“请您一定要好好活下去。”

他再一次醒过来的时候感到自己如他所预料的那样仍旧躺在床上，睁眼是熟悉的房间，单薄得几乎没有什么家具。除了下半身在睡裤里的一片狼藉以外，一切都与往常任何一个醒来的清晨没有差别，没有什么东西能证明他记忆里刚刚发生的事情和看到摸到的人在现实中有任何凭据。他烦躁地伸出手去想把浸满汗水和他自己体液的黏糊糊的睡衣裤赶紧脱掉，却在触碰到布料的那一瞬间猛地怔住了。  
他把手从被子里抽出来的动作震颤得像个由于得到自己不敢相信也承受不起的神圣恩惠而跪伏在地痛泣的罪人，对着那只奇迹般恢复了完整的右手几乎要声嘶力竭地大吼出来。他愣愣地盯着与梦里分毫不差的重新生长出来的两根手指，瞪了好一会儿，又像是突然想起了什么似的脚步虚浮地翻下床，撞开卫生间的门冲到镜子前面，手指痉挛地抓着墙上的瓷砖，抬起头仔细地打量自己的脸——  
那道伤疤果然也不见了，脸颊的皮肤干净得好像几个月前被爆炸后的尖利碎片深可见骨地剜过的记忆全是他自己疯狂的妄想一般。  
他仿佛身体被凝固一般一动不动地望着镜子里的自己。这时，艾伦嘱咐他要好好活下去的话突然在他耳边低沉地响起来，把他从不知所措的震惊茫然中拉回神。他缓慢地闭上了眼又再次睁开，镜子里的形象依然没有任何变化。明明创伤已经被神奇地医治，他却好像在看着满目的鲜血和疮痍一般，心头莫名涌上来的情绪让他一拳砸在镜子边的墙上。  
“艾伦……”他紧咬着牙，喉间颤抖的气声嘶哑着念出那个人的名字。  
那不是梦，他痛苦地想。  
他花了一整天才让自己混乱的思绪勉强平静下来。这一天里他没有出门，什么也没有做，时间全用来回忆梦里的场景和经过，试图从中找出些许的头绪来解释前一晚究竟发生了什么，艾伦到底在哪里，又为什么要给他留下那样的话。  
黄昏携着夜色悄悄溜进他的屋子时，他从余光瞥见将沉未沉的夕阳像挂在天幕边的一颗星，把最后一缕沉静而透亮的光穿过窗户照射进他的眼角。此番景象仿佛触动了他大脑深处的某根神经，一个名词从记忆海洋的底层像头鲸般突地跃出，刮着哗哗的响动掀起泛满翻叠白沫的巨浪。  
“道”。  
他从其他人那里听说过，艾伦曾用始祖巨人的力量把所有艾尔迪亚人的意识召唤到一个神秘的空间里，向他们宣布自己的战意和决心。他当时身处重伤后的昏迷中，没能亲自经历这一场面。但是据韩吉描述，那里似乎是一片白沙掩埋的广袤大地，尽头被一棵散发着耀眼光芒的生命之树照亮，和他梦中看到的景色完全吻合，这也许可以解释为什么他们从未找到过艾伦的尸体。  
艾伦，他的嘴唇无声地蠕动着问，你在那里吗？  
他决心要在晚上的睡梦中向对方问个清楚。  
可是他越是迫切地想要睡着，睡意就来得越是缓慢。他在床上焦躁地反复翻身，等到夜幕彻底低垂，天空布满高挂的星星的时候，他才艰难地感到自己被精力耗尽的困顿拖拽着朝不知名的深处沉下去。他在黑暗中无止境地降落，降落，目之所及皆是漆黑幽深的暗色，过了不知多久才终于看到遥远的彼方露出了一点光亮。他在虚空中奋力地划开手脚，挣扎着试图朝那光源挪去，可是又觉得自己的身体该死地使不上劲。他把艾伦的名字像溺水时的浮木一样紧紧咬在牙间，用尽了此生所有的力气蹬踩双腿，伸展手臂向前挣动，眼看着就要接近了——  
钻心剜骨的疼痛像一盆兜头的冰水把他从深沉的睡眠中生生地激醒。  
他惊得一下子坐了起来，头昏脑胀，浑身上下都被陡然刺醒后的不适弄得酸疼不已，可是更尖刻的疼痛来自于他新长出的两根手指。他在刺穿神经般的痛楚中迟钝地举起右手，那里看起来毫无异常，皮肤，肌肉和骨头都没有任何受伤的痕迹。他几乎觉得难以置信，仿佛这虚幻的痛感就是为了阻止他再次进入“道”里面而被故意施加在他身上的一样。疼痛逐渐消退后他又试了一次，依旧是在即将到达目的地时被手指上突如其来的剧烈痛楚刺激得不得不提前醒来。他在清晨太阳初升的扎眼光辉中睁着布满血丝的双眼坐在床上，汗水涔涔地覆满了他的后背，头发也被他自己抓得凌乱得不像样。  
究竟怎么回事，他捂着额头在精疲力竭的昏沉中恍惚地想，这简直就像是……  
就像是身体完整的他已经不配被神明所眷顾了一样。  
此后的几个晚上也是如此。每每他好不容易进入睡梦，历经漫长而艰辛的寻找后终于拨开黑夜将要触碰到远方的那一星光亮时，手指上的疼痛都会将他突然唤醒，精准得让他不能不去怀疑这种凭空生出的刺痛是在警告他不许再进一步地探索下去了。他被失眠，困惑和焦急地想要再见到艾伦的渴望搞得快要发疯，有时他看着自己新生的那两根手指，觉得简直恨透了它们。如果那是艾伦为了让他能够所谓“好好活下去“而运用某种神力送给他的礼物的话，那他宁可不要。他愿意给出他所有的一切来交换，他的生命，他的心脏和他的灵魂，只要能把艾伦从那个鬼地方拉出来，为此失掉多少个指头他也不在乎。可是即使他甘愿用双手从胸膛里捧出他仅有的全部筹码，却不知道该找谁去谈判。每天夜里沉沉浮浮翻覆的黑暗与清醒，微光与失望的循环几乎将他逼疯，仿佛一个失足就要跌进癫狂与失控的深渊。

几天后，他从仿佛能够吞噬理智的暗夜中转醒，意识到刚才他自己做了什么时，觉得自己可能终于是疯了。  
他盯着紧握在左手中的小刀和回过神来已经血流不止的右手手掌，意外地竟感受不到任何疼痛，连预想中被割下来的那两根手指掉落在地面上的声音都没有到来。他怔怔地站在原地，蓦地想起艾伦也曾为了成功潜入而剜掉自己的腿和眼睛，伪装成受伤的马莱士兵，那时艾伦还只有18岁。  
18岁，他的心脏猛地抽了一下，好像手指上的伤痛经历过漫长的旅途终于穿透了层层坚实的屏障，扎进了他的身体最深处，像头发狂的野兽在他的胸腔里到处冲撞，用尖锐的犄角刺破他的每一处器官。他抓紧自己的胸口吃力地喘着气，却无法驱赶走分毫这灵魂被生生撕裂般的痛苦，反而让疼痛因为过分的压抑而显得更加来势汹汹，把他从肺叶到喉咙都堵得死死的，觉得自己几乎就要从内脏里呕出血来。脑子里仿佛有一根棍棒在毫无章法地用力搅动捶打，把他的意识碾得像被人踩踏至泥泞不堪的雪地般混沌又稀烂。疼痛如同暴雨前乌黑阴森的天幕一样沉沉地压迫着他的全身，仿佛一片逃不出去的迷宫，他只能在其中迈着踉跄的脚步艰难地寻找着零星的清醒。眼前突然的一阵黑又一阵亮，虚软的腿脚使不上力，他花了好长时间才摸到柜子里的急救箱，颤抖的手又把药瓶和装棉花的小袋噼里啪啦地打落了一地。等到他终于勉强给自己止了血，牙手并用地缠上绷带时，地上和身上都已经一片狼藉。血沾得到处都是，消毒药水和胡乱绑成结的布料糊在一起，而他已经没有精力去收拾，仿佛有人在他的灵魂上钻了一个孔，他人生至此之前所有的坚韧，强大和在任何情况下都不可动摇的冷静与理智，甚至包括对洁癖的执着都从那个孔中流光了。他余下的就空有这副残缺的躯壳，其他什么也不剩了。  
他拖着腿在房间里缓慢地挪了几步，感到无尽的疲惫和狼狈，只能脱力地向后瘫倒在椅子上。  
艾伦，你当时也是这样的吗？他在被连日未睡的疲乏拉入模糊深沉的黑暗前于潜意识中默默地想道。

摸到身下沙粒细软的触感时，他知道自己终于得偿所愿地再一次来到了艾伦所在的地方。  
“您为什么要干这样的事啊？”艾伦捧着他的右手心疼地说，几缕柔软的长发轻轻垂在他的手背上，他不用看也能感觉到那里已经又一次地被修复得完整无缺，“我好不容易才帮您接上的。”  
他伸出双手紧紧抓住艾伦的肩膀，目光灼灼地用力盯着对方如水般淡然的眼睛。  
“我要怎么做才能把你带回去？”他出声问。  
“我不能离开，”艾伦轻轻地摇了摇头，表情仍是平和淡漠的，仿佛被永生禁锢在这片空无一人的沙漠对他来说是件无关紧要的事，甚至反倒是种解脱一般，“我必须代替始祖尤弥尔守在这里，否则巨人的力量又会再一次地失控。”  
“你说的巨人的力量就是那玩意儿吗？”他偏过头，越过艾伦的肩膀去打量那道光照射过来的方向。现在他可以逐渐看清了，那确实像是一棵树的形状。  
“是的，”艾伦也随着他的视线朝那边看去，“那就是艾尔迪亚民族身上世世代代背负的诅咒。”  
“那样的东西，”他站起身，目不错视地望着那道仿佛披挂着神力般高耸的光亮，“破坏掉就好了。”  
“做不到的，”艾伦再次摇了摇头，也跟着站起来，伸出手指着远方沙地上隆起的巨大沙堆，“您看。”  
白沙砌成的地面仿佛有生命一般，在感应到他的敌意后开始剧烈地上下起伏，发出轰隆隆的低沉巨响，而他却只是步伐坚定地朝那传说中既是力量又是诅咒的源头走去。沙砾流动着向越来越高的半空中汇聚，在远处的神树前筑起庞大无比的沙柱。随着他的接近，那些流沙塑成的高塔逐渐地改变姿态，慢慢显露出人形，凭空生长出血肉和骨骼，最终凝固成了如同墙壁中藏着的那些巨人一般的庞然大物，密密麻麻地排列在那棵光芒交汇成的巨树前方，仿佛几百个集聚在一起的威严守卫一样巍然不动地矗立在那里，几乎遮掩住了后方照来的光亮。只有拼命仰头去望才能看到顶的高耸身躯上可怖的力量感和远胜于人类的强大展露无遗，令人望而生畏，似乎只要再向前一步就会被它们轻易地碾成粉末。  
“请您赶紧回去吧！”艾伦从他身后匆忙地追上来，嗓音里第一次带上了惊慌失措的意味，“就算是您也不可能同时对付得了这么多巨人的！要是在这个世界里死去的话，现实中也会……”  
“艾伦，”他用不容置疑的语气打断了对方的话，“给我一把刀，还有立体机动。”  
艾伦站在原地顿了一会儿，微微地张开了口，发出半个未成形的音节，似乎还想再说些什么，但最终只是任凭那些多余的无谓话语消逝在被巨人的脚步踏得浑浊上涌的空气中。远处的巨人群投下越来越宽阔魁梧的黑影，把他们两个笼罩在愈见深沉的阴暗中。他在成群巨人同时移动所发出的震耳欲聋的轰鸣中看着艾伦无声地弯下腰，从脚下的流沙里捡起沙砾凝成的刀刃和装备，递到他手中。  
时隔这么久重新握上兵团制式刀刃的感觉有点怪异，他本来已经彻底放弃用这种方式战斗了。可是当他的手指穿过刀柄上的握把，将整柄散发着寒光的刀刃牢牢握在手中时，他感到身体内属于阿克曼的血液仿佛一瞬间被点燃，战斗本能像炙热的炎焰一样迸射着噼啪火星在他的神经里迅猛地奔流跳跃，从心脏漫过他肌肉拱起的手臂，一路烧到似乎也同样在发着红的刀尖。人生中少有的，他觉得可以将自己完全交付给身体内流淌的阿克曼的血脉，让它引领手中的刀刃为艾伦和他自己从绝望的荒漠中砍杀出一条前路。他回过头，不出预料地看到艾伦也为自己穿戴好了整套装置。他隐约地想起，自己好像已经很久，很久都没有见到过艾伦穿立体机动的这副打扮了。  
“准备好了吗？”他问。  
这是独属于他们两个人的战斗。

意识回到现实中的时候，他已经不知何时从椅子上摔了下来，此刻正躺在凌乱的地面上，被他先前打翻的各种器物所包围，有些还正好硌在他的脊背下方。可是比所有那些更先一步地被他刚刚清醒过来的感官觉察到的，是怀里属于另一个人的鲜明触感。温热的，活生生的，胸口随着平稳的呼吸一上一下缓慢起伏着的躯体靠在他的身上，正小心翼翼地触摸着他之前用绷带随便包扎起来的右手。当时在逐渐迷失的知觉中勉强绑住的结好像已经散了，他感到松垮的布料下面似乎正在缓缓地渗出血来。  
“抱歉，”艾伦低声说，“这里，我没法再……”  
而他的回答是猛地伸出手，迫不及待地把对方死死抱住。动作是那么急切，那么奋不顾身，毫无保留，好像如果不竭尽全力地抓紧的话，那个他经历了千辛万苦才终于夺回来的人就会像流沙一样从他的臂膀间碎裂滑落。他用力到骨节泛白，指根处流下的血染到了艾伦的衣服上，洇下几滴鲜红的印记。可他一点要松手的意思都没有，只是抱得更紧，仿佛想把艾伦整个人都融进自己被失而复得的幸福激荡得滚烫灼热的心脏里。  
残缺的手也没关系，他一边倾听着艾伦的呼吸声一边感受着从对方贴得极近的身体上传过来的体温时在心里想道，只要能拥抱你就好。

往后他和艾伦一起隐姓埋名地在偏僻的小村落里共同生活的几十年间，他断掉的那两根手指都没有再痛过。


End file.
